Une Alliance Profane
by Villelumiere
Summary: Santana Lopez se plait dans son nouveau statut de princesse de McKinley et voudrait être sûre que cela reste le statu quo. Elle sait très bien que toute princesse a besoin de sa marraine la bonne fée. Heureusement, elle connaît la fée dont elle a besoin.
1. Une proposition indécente

**Titre**: _Une Alliance Profane_

**Auteur**: gleefulmusings

**Spoilers**: Saison 1.

**Avertissements**: Langage, slash pour la suite, « epic bitchery ».

**Les personnages n'appartiennent pas à l'auteur, aucun profit n'est fait, etc. Et cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, mais elle est de **_**gleefulmusings**_** qui a bien voulu m'accorder le droit de la traduire. **

Bon, alors, nouvelle fic, une de mes préférées. Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à publier, mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Pour votre information, l'auteur lit le français, donc elle lira ma traduction (grosse pression!) et sûrement aussi vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Une proposition indécente

Kurt Hummel était tellement occupé à épousseter sa collection de produits pour les cheveux - et absolument _pas_ à penser à Finn Hudson dans un maillot de bain bleu chatoyant - qu'il faillit ne pas entendre sa cloche annoncer un visiteur. Bizarre, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il entendait le pas lourd de son père. Mercedes ne sonnait jamais. Elle préférait annoncer son arrivée en frappant plusieurs fois, en hommage à un numéro de Chaka Khan.

Il sourit tendrement, ravi d'avoir sa compagnie. Heureusement qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette ridicule histoire de béguin. Vraiment, elle aurait dû savoir sans qu'il ait besoin de lui dire. Mais quand même, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était senti flatté. Et puis, s'il n'était pas désespérément et entièrement dévoué au pénis dans toute sa splendeur, Mercedes aurait été le genre de fille qu'il rechercherait. Elle était intelligente, drôle, classe, pouvait chanter mieux que tout le monde – excepté peut-être la tragique horreur qu'était Rachel Berry – et avait des formes à tous les endroits appropriés. Il fit la moue et secoua la tête. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi un homme hétéro sain d'esprit préférerait un cadavre sur pieds à une fille avec un postérieur si exceptionnel. Plébéiens.

À la pensée de ne pas devoir passer un autre vendredi soir seul, Kurt se dérida, et il se mit à chantonner doucement du Kylie Minogue en commençant à ranger sa chambre. Non pas qu'elle soit en désordre _en soi_, parce que, bien entendu, elle ne l'était jamais, mais il avait été tellement absorbé par l'entretien de ses produits qu'il avait négligé quelques objets errants qui avaient besoin d'être immédiatement relégués à leur place habituelle.

Il haussa un sourcil en entendant des bruissements en bas de l'escalier. Mercedes et son père s'entendaient à merveille, mais ils ne se permettaient pas beaucoup de converser lorsque Kurt lui-même n'était pas là. Il haussa les épaules et ferma la porte de son placard avec entrain avant de regarder sa chambre. Estimant son état satisfaisant, il avait juste assez de temps pour une petite vérification devant le miroir avant que Mercedes ne fasse son entrée. Comme prévu, ses cheveux étaient impeccables, et il débattit momentanément du bien fondé d'une petite application de laque, puis en réfléchissant mieux, abandonna l'idée.

« Pourquoi améliorer la perfection? »

Il sourit à sa réflexion et ajusta son col.

« Kurt ! », hurla Burt du bas de l'escalier. « Il y a une fille pour toi. »

À cette affirmation, Kurt haussa les deux sourcils. Certainement pas Mercedes, si la note de dérision dans la voix de son père était une quelconque indication. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Mystère ! Plus vraisemblablement, Brittany s'était _encore_ trompée, était arrivé chez lui, persuadée que c'était sa maison, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa clé ne marchait pas. Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et alla au pied de l'escalier.

« Fais juste descendre Brittany, Papa. S'il te plaît, et merci ! »

Il se retourna pour une ultime vérification et fit la moue quand il remarqua une petite tache de _quelque chose_ sur son tapis immaculé. Soupirant de contrariété, il courut le plier pour effacer cette présence offensante. En entendant des pas qui approchaient, il dit distraitement, « Attention à la dernière marche, Brittany. Je ne veux pas de nouvelle trace de chaussures sur mon sol. »

« Ce n'est pas Brittany, salope. »

Kurt trembla. Oh _seigneur._

« Joli cul. »

Ce n'était pas en train de se produire. Ce n'était juste pas en train de se produire. Il ferma les yeux, respira par le nez, et se mit lentement debout. Il se retourna sur les talons pour affronter l'intruse qui avait osé souiller le sanctuaire inviolé de son domaine.

Santana se tenait là, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, prête à sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Kurt fronça un sourcil.

Ainsi commença une bataille silencieuse de volontés indomptables. Ils se tenaient là, et se lançaient des regards furieux, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Chacun comprenait les avantages du silence : il pouvait être manié de manière à désarçonner l'opposant, il imposait l'anxiété et la peur. Kurt n'allait pas céder une quelconque victoire à une telle personne, de toute manière. Elle avait envahi son territoire, et c'était du coup sa responsabilité de se déclarer et de présenter ses intentions.

Santana le savait, l'avait planifié stratégiquement. Elle savait qu'elle devrait jouer très prudemment. Kurt Hummel ne lui devait rien et elle n'avait rien sur lui, sinon elle l'aurait simplement fait chanter pour qu'il adhère à sa proposition. Hélas. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle devrait flatter sa vanité, ce qu'elle ne pensait pas être trop éprouvant. Et puis, si son plan a priori brillant devait fonctionner, elle devrait faire le premier pas, et le triomphe potentiel contrebalançait largement le petit malaise engendré par le fait que ce soit elle qui lui demande de l'aide.

Elle recula d'un pas. « J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Son regard horrifié l'amusa. « Calme toi, Mary », renifla-t-elle. « On sait tous les deux que tu es pédé comme un phoque, il n'y a donc aucun danger que ta vertu soit compromise. »

Il prit la mouche, mais attendit qu'elle continue.

Elle embrassa la pièce du regard, et admit silencieusement que le jeune homme avait des goûts élégants. Même si la situation n'était pas idéale, elle n'était pas opposée à passer du temps dans cette chambre. Excellent. Son infâme plan était vraiment bien pensé. « Puis-je être franche ? »

« Je préférerais. De toute manière, qui pourrais t'en empêcher? » demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Elle sourit. « Touché. » Elle hocha la tête. « Bien, alors, laisse-moi poser cartes sur table. Nous sommes tous les deux intelligents, talentueux, riches, hautement séduisants, en nous avons un sens infaillible de la mode. » Puis elle se tut.

« J'en conviens. » dit-il à contrecoeur, avec un ton hésitant.

« Par conséquent », continua-t-elle, « il nous appartient donc de former une alliance. »

Il pencha la tête. « Je t'écoute. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Pour le moment », ajouta-t-il.

Elle inclina la tête. Il s'était montré ouvert, quoique méfiant. Elle s'attendait à une plus grande résistance. Elle avait besoin d'une échappatoire ingénieuse. Son seul espoir était maintenant total et complètement honnête. « Je crois que nous avons quelque chose que les autres veulent. Maintenant que Quinn est K.O. puisqu'en cloque, je suis son successeur _de facto_. Je suis montée sur le trône et j'ai l'intention d'y rester indéfiniment. Pour que cette décision soit effective, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un dont les intérêts personnels seraient en adéquation avec les miens. »

« Ta logique est imparable. » lui accorda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu. Je ne te connais pas bien. Ce que je connais, je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime parce que mon jugement sur toi n'est pas encore complet. Cependant, ce que j'_ai_ vu, je le respecte. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Je n'essaie pas de te flatter, ou quoi que ce soit. » insista-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas donner des illusions aux inférieurs. »

Il esquissa involontairement un sourire.

« Bien », acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu es fort, tu as du cran. Tu as une grande gueule que tu n'as pas peur d'ouvrir. Tu es aussi séduisant que moi, mais d'une manière qui ne me menace pas. Plus important encore, tu sais qui tu es et tu ne t'en excuses pas. » Elle fit une pause. « Ca fait du bien. Je n'aurais pas besoin de te dorloter. Tu sais faire attention à toi je le sais. Je t'offre une opportunité de joindre nos forces et de mettre nos ressources en commun. » Elle leva une main. « Sache par avance que je ne recherche pas un collègue monarque. » l'avertit-t-elle, « mais un régent. Je vais gouverner, avec toi à mes côtés. »

Il croisa les bras. « Et quel avantage, s'il y en a, vais-je tirer de cette union profane ? »

Elle rayonnait. « Tu me pose la question _juste_ au bon moment. », nota-t-elle avec plaisir. Son regard devint glacial. « Je sais ce que ces brutes te font. Je peux tout arrêter. »

« Et si tu as ce pouvoir, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisé auparavant ? », objecta-t-il immédiatement.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Parce que je m'en foutais. »

C'était une meilleure réponse, et plus honnête que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait quand même des réserves. « C'est tout ? »

« Non. Si tu t'allies avec moi, je stopperai le harcèlement, je te garantis que tu n'auras plus affaire à Puck. On ne te lancera plus de Slushies à la figure. Et », ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant, « tu ne seras plus seul dans ta haine de Rachel Berry. »

Il se retourna et commença à faire rapidement les cent pas en se tordant les doigts, et à considérer son offre. Elle était alléchante, il le savait, et elle méritait d'être considérée. Santana Lopez n'était pas seulement populaire, c'était une vraie garce. Sur le plan personnel, cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était rare de trouver des esprits proches du sien, surtout les malfaisants. En outre, cette fusion avait un délicieux potentiel à scandales, ce qui était tout simplement divin. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face, satisfait de voir qu'elle était placidement en train d'attendre sa réponse. Excellente impassibilité.

« Avant que je ne consente à quoi que ce soit, j'ai quelques inquiétudes à adresser. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je t'écoute. »

Il hocha la tête de concert. « Le premier obstacle que j'entrevois est la simple vérité : nous n'avons pas confiance l'un en l'autre. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, je proposerai qu'on se confie l'un à l'autre pendant une séance de spa, suivie par un examen visuel et verbal des étudiants au centre commercial. »

Les yeux de Santana se mirent à briller.

« Mais ça ne marcherait pas dans cette situation. Je n'ai aucun secret à te raconter. Tu connais mon penchant pour les corsets, tu sais que je suis gay, que ma mère est morte, et que je suis amoureux de Finn Hudson, de manière complètement inappropriée. Tout le monde sait ça. » Son front se rida. « Excepté Finn, bien sûr. » Il soupira. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Hmm », dit-elle sans s'engager à rien. « Ton évaluation est, malheureusement, justifiée. Et si je te dis mes plus profonds secrets, je n'ai aucune garantie que tu ne les utiliseras pas contre moi plus tard. » Elle le dévisagea. « Même si je ne pense pas que tu le ferais. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne le ferais pas, même sans engagement. Ce n'est juste pas ma manière d'opérer. »

« Dommage. »

Il sourit. « Mettons de côté cette troublante mise en garde, il reste la question de Mercedes. Je ne l'abandonnerai sous aucun prétexte, et je ne tolérerai pas non plus son dénigrement. Si je suis à tes côtés, elle devra être là aussi avec moi, et toute protection que tu m'accorderas s'étendra à sa personne. »

Elle avait anticipé cette demande, et n'était pas troublée. Elle était plutôt enchantée. La loyauté était un trait de caractère qu'elle admirait, même si elle ne la pratiquait pas régulièrement elle-même. « Pas de souci. Cette fille est, en un mot, féroce. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Et je suppose que Brittany sera la quatrième addition à ce paradigme intéressant ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Naturellement. Cela te pose un problème ? »Elle maudit la note de contrariété qui s'était glissée dans sa voix. C'était tellement gauche de pleurnicher. Elle eut peur, puis le visage de Kurt s'adoucit.

« Absolument pas. », dit-il doucement. « Il se trouve que je l'aime beaucoup. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Et qu'en est-il de ta relation », il continua en utilisant des guillemets imaginaires, « avec Noah Puckerman ? »

Elle haussa une épaule. « C'est une bête de sexe, mais je suis accro au pouvoir, pas aux muscles. Sa réputation en a pris un sérieux coup, à cause de sa stupidité, et je ne suis le choix deuxième choix de personne. Il est temps que j'agrandisse mes horizons. »

« Et que fait Quinn dans tout ça ? », murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Santana se mordit la lèvre à contrecoeur, puis sursauta quand la vérité s'imposa à elle. « Tu l'aimes bien. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'enflammèrent. « Rien à voir. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Oh, si, si. Ça a complètement à voir. » Elle hésita, puis se lança. « En ce qui concerne le problème de la confiance, » dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge, « est-ce que ça faciliterait les choses si j'admettais que moi aussi je l'aime bien ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre. « Cela pourrait. », reconnut-il. « Toi d'abord. »

« D'accord, » soupira-t-elle. « Elle a vraiment de mauvaises cartes en main. Elle est en train de devenir le trampoline de l'équipe de football, et ce n'est pas juste. Elle a couché avec Puck. Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est arrivé, et seulement une fois. L'alcool était un facteur, même si ce n'est pas une excuse. Elle m'a intégrée et presque élevée. Je n'aime pas ce qui lui arrive. »

« Elle a été ma meilleure amie pendant dix ans. »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. « Pardon ? »

Il lui lança un regard narquois.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « La politique du collège. J'étais un poids. »

Elle tressaillit. « Non pas que je ne sois pas coupable de la même chose, mais ouais, c'était pas cool de sa part. »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. « C'est la vie. » Il agita ses pieds nerveusement. « Est-ce que Finn l'a mise dehors ? »

Elle exhala et acquiesça. « Elle reste avec Puck, ce qui n'est une bonne situation pour aucun d'entre eux. »

Il réfléchit un petit moment. « Je pourrais avoir une solution, mais elle devra me payer des réparations. Si tu pouvais faciliter ça, je ferais l'effort. »

« C'est fait. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent. « Et donc, ton but ultime ? Le contrôle de la classe ? Du Glee Club ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Rien d'aussi banal. » Elle sourit vicieusement et se pencha vers lui. « Nous allons prendre le contrôle du lycée, bien sûr. », ronronna-t-elle.

Un lent sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Kurt. « Tes termes sont acceptables. »


	2. Faire confiance

_NDLT: Voila le deuxième chapitre, un peu long à arriver parce que très long à traduire :) J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et n'hésiterez pas à envoyer des reviews: elles font tellement plaisir! :)_

_**Date : Vendredi soir, dix-neuf heures.**_

Kurt avait quitté la pièce pour aller parler à son père du dîner, puisqu'il avait invité Santana à manger avec eux. À la place, elle s'était invitée pour le week-end entier, ce qui avait provoqué un certain nombre de haussements de sourcils chez Kurt. Finalement, il capitula, étant donné que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, et qu'ils pourraient ainsi cimenter leurs plans pour la domination du monde. Il promit donc d'en discuter avec la figure d'autorité appropriée. Elle n'était pas trop inquiète. Elle avait rencontré M. Hummel plus tôt, et avait compris qu'il y avait très peu de choses que cet homme ne ferait pas pour son fils et, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle était heureuse que Kurt ait quelqu'un qui soit de son côté quoi qu'il arrive. D'après elle, tout le monde méritait ça. Enfin, peut-être pas Puck. Ou Rachel.

En fait, elle aimait de plus en plus ce schéma. Après tout, il était simplement logique que la plus fabuleuse fille et le plus fabuleux gay de cette école joignent leurs forces. Elle savait déjà comment elle allait s'occuper de ses bourreaux, et elle s'en réjouissait. Ce serait trop facile, et cela l'amuserait beaucoup. Elle ne s'en tiendrait pas à de vaines menaces elle avait prévu beaucoup d'intimidations et d'humiliations. Elle grimaça. Jeter les gens dans les poubelles ? C'était tellement juvénile, et pathétique. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas que d'aussi délicieux déchets soient soumis à la proximité d'une idiotie aussi crasse.

Elle hocha la tête et traversa la pièce pour s'intéresser à sa collection de disques. Elle était franchement impressionnante, et elle était ravie qu'ils aient autant de goûts en commun. Excellent. Si leurs autres sujets de discussion ne donnaient rien, ils pourraient toujours parler musique. Heureusement, ses goûts ne se limitaient pas aux seules comédies musicales. Ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, même si elle devait concéder que quelques spectacles lui plaisaient bien. Elle en avait quand même franchement assez du besoin obsessionnel de Rachel et de Schuester de leur faire chanter _Les Plus Grands Hits De Broadway_. Elle était silencieusement tombée d'accord avec Mercedes qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir ajouter un peu de chocolat à tout ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules et sélectionna un CD avant d'aller l'insérer dans la fabuleuse chaîne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand la musique retentit, elle se mit à sourire.

« Ah, » dit Kurt en souriant « du vieux Madonna. Très bien. Au moins, ton goût n'est pas remis en question. »

Elle renifla. « Oh. Il ne l'a jamais été. Je suppose que tu as parlé avec ton père ? »

« Tu peux rester, » dit-il laconiquement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son père ait été d'accord. « On mange dans une heure. Chinois. »

Elle se retourna et lui sourit malicieusement, ravie de constater que cela le fit reculer automatiquement. « Je suis _tellement_ contente qu'on puisse sans problème dormir à deux dans ton lit. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Tu vas dormir en haut ! Dans une de nos chambres _d'invités _! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et enroula une de ses boucles autour de son doigt. « Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas dormir avec toi ? » murmura-t-elle d'un ton très Brittany-esque. « Mais pourquoi, Kurtie ? »

Il leva son pouce. « Premièrement, ne t'adresses plus jamais à moi avec un surnom aussi ridicule. » Il leva son index. « Deuxièmement, tant que je suis vivant, je ne partagerais pas mon lit avec toi. » Enfin, il leva son majeur. « Et troisièmement. »

Elle renifla.

Il la regarda brièvement. « Tu n'es pas inintelligente. Il ne serait pas impossible que je t'aime bien. »

Cela la toucha. Plus que ça n'aurait dû. Elle avait Brittany, et il avait Mercedes, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient tous deux seuls. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie de partager ça avec lui à cet instant et opta pour la diversion. « Tu as appelé Mercedes ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Elle arrive. Je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi, parce qu'à mon avis, elle ne m'aurait pas cru. »

« C'est assez incroyable. »

« Brittany et Quinn? »

« En route, même si Quinn se demande pourquoi. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et moi aussi. Quand est-ce que tu vas me faire partager ta solution à son problème ? »

Il hésita et leva les mains. « Franchement, tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je pense que ça demandera beaucoup de planification et quelques compromis, mais oui. Et je pense que ça vaudra le coup. »

Elle montra son sofa, et ils s'assirent tous les deux. « Écoute, Kurt, tu as beaucoup souffert, et tu n'as aucune raison de m'apprécier, et encore moins de me faire confiance. Je l'admets. Je sais que tu prends un risque, mais s'il te plaît, rends toi compte de combien ça a été difficile pour moi de venir ici et de parler de ça avec toi. »

Il hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Et ? »

Elle sourit. « _Et_, quoi qu'il arrive, même si ça ne marche pas comme on le souhaite, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être amis, au moins pendant le Glee Club. Tu as une voix fabuleuse, et même si je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi… »

« Tu es plutôt douée. » dit-il doucement.

Elle cilla. Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas très bien, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas de compliments comme celui-ci si ce n'était pas mérité. Donc, oui, okay, le fait qu'il pense qu'elle était douée était important pour elle. « Merci, » répondit-elle, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. « Je pense que nous ne voulons ni l'un ni l'autre que le Glee Club devienne _L'heure Variété de Rachel Berry_. »

Il renifla d'une manière méprisante.

« Donc, si pour une raison ou une autre, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, tu peux compter sur moi à la chorale, tant que je peux aussi compter sur toi. »

Il acquiesça. « Ça semble normal. » Il fit une pause. « Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit aux Sélections ? Que c'est la meilleure partie de ta journée ? »

Elle comprit que c'était un test. Quoi qu'il veuille bien concéder à leur nouvelle relation, il lui expliquait clairement que si le Glee Club était compromis, il serait très mécontent, et il voulait être sûr qu'elle le serait aussi. « Je ne dis jamais quelque chose que je ne pense pas. »

« Et bien, c'est aussi mon cas. C'est le seul endroit où je suis en sûreté dans cette école, un endroit où ce que je suis n'est pas aussi important que ce que je fais. » Il haussa les épaules et serra ses mains en les regardant. « C'est pourquoi Rachel me frustre tellement. C'est une star, et elle le sait, et ça me va, mais ce n'est pas la seule dans ce groupe. Brittany et Mike sont facilement les meilleurs danseurs du lycée. Mercedes a son propre style. Je préfère les styles de Tina et de Quinn à celui de Rachel, mais c'est ma préférence personnelle. Nous serions perdus sans Artie, et nous n'avons même pas commencé à découvrir les talents de Matt. »

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait toujours sous-estimé. Apparemment, Kurt faisait beaucoup plus attention à leur dynamique de groupe que ce qu'elle pensait. Il était arrogant, mais il avait du talent. Et puis, contrairement à Rachel, il n'avait pas laissé son arrogance voiler son jugement. Il voyait clairement ce qu'ils pouvaient devenir, et elle préférait de loin sa version au plan de Rachel de transformer le club en sa collection de choristes personnels. Elle se demandait ce qui se passerait dans le cas où Kurt s'opposerait à Rachel pour le bien du club, et décida immédiatement d'organiser un tel spectacle. Ce serait sûrement divertissant, et pas seulement parce que Rachel se ferait remettre à sa place.

« Nous apportons tous notre contribution à notre manière, » continua-t-il, « et je suis mortellement offensé par la facilité qu'a Rachel de nous rejeter comme si nous étions ses serviteurs. »

Elle entendit l'amertume à peine dissimulée dans ses paroles. « Écoute, » dit-elle, « la vérité, c'est que Rachel est une garce égocentrique. Je ne la juge pas là-dessus, parce moi aussi. Cependant, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Elle se fout souvent de la gueule des Cheerios, mais elle ne comprend vraiment pas ce que nous sommes. Elle ne sait pas comment travailler avec les autres dans un esprit de cohésion et d'unité, et ça causera sa perte. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'aliène tous les membres du groupe, et leur dévouement au Glee Club sera dépassé par leur ressentiment à son égard. »

Kurt sourit d'un air satisfait. « C'est pourquoi il serait une excellente idée de présenter une option alternative pour la direction du club. »

« Eh bien, Kurt, » roucoula-t-elle en battant des cils, « tu lis dans mes pensées. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_**Vendredi soir- Dix Neuf Heures Trente**_

Kurt entendit le familier rap de Mercedes, qui frappait à la porte sur l'air de Papillon. Il sourit, secoua la tête, et alla lui ouvrir. « Hey, c'est cool que tu aies pu venir. » Il se décala pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

Elle renifla. « S'il te plait. Comme s'il se passait autre chose dans cette ville à un seul McDonald's ? Et puis, » sourit-elle en prenant sa main, « Je suis toujours libre pour mon meilleur ami. » Elle croisa les bras. « Alors, vérification vestimentaire obligatoire. » Elle traça un cercle avec son doigt.

« Fabuleux, comme d'habitude. » Il leva un sourcil. « Sauf les chaussettes. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bitch. Ces chaussettes sont _féroces_. »

« Férocement dégueulasses, surtout. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Il soupira, l'air dramatique. « C'est l'histoire de ma _vie_. »

Elle éclata de rire et se retourna pour lui permettre de lui enlever sa veste.

Santana se tenait dans la cuisine et les observait attentivement. Elle ricana. Il était temps de s'amuser un peu. Elle s'approcha du duo, qui ne la remarqua pas. Kurt était occupé à accrocher la veste de son amie dans le placard de l'entrée. Celle-ci enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, pleinement consciente du fait que plus de la moitié des filles qu'elle connaissait en mourrait d'envie. Il lâcha un adorable petit cri aigu.

Mercedes se mit à rire. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton string s'est fait la malle ? »

« Tu portes des strings, Kurtie ? , » ronronna Santana. « Vilain, _vilain_ garçon. » Elle posa un chaste baiser derrière son oreille, amusée par le frisson qui en résulta.

Mercedes se retourna brusquement, et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _bordel _? » demanda-t-elle. « Kurt ? »

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et maudit secrètement Santana. « Eh bien, » commença-t-il, « c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. »

Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Elle haussa les sourcils et croisa ses bras. « Alors parle. _Tout de suite_. »

« J'ai converti le gentil Kurt au Côté Obscur. » sourit Santana en lui chatouillant le torse.

Il rit automatiquement, mais s'arrêta brusquement avec colère. Elle se mit à rire.

« Le Côté Obscur ? » répéta doucement Mercedes. « On parle de La Force ? »

Kurt fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation et poussa Santana loin de lui. « Oh, _franchement._ Mercedes, réfléchis. Santana et moi ne pouvons décemment être autre chose que deux complices dans le crime fabuleusement bien habillés. »

Le soulagement de Mercedes était palpable – elle n'aurait jamais Kurt, aucun souci, tant qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait l'avoir – puis son front se plissa. « Dans le crime ? Il y a un crime maintenant ? »

Santana sourit. « Il va y en avoir. »

Kurt acquiesça. « Et nous voulons que tu participes, bien sûr. »

Mercedes jaugea Santana avec circonspection. « J'ai _hâte_ d'entendre ça. Et ça a intérêt à valoir le coup. »

« Oh, » soupira un Kurt rêveur en lui prenant le bras, « crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçue. »

Mercedes écouta attentivement Kurt et Santana décrire l'absurde principe de leur nouveau partenariat. Elle essaya d'en trouver l'intérêt, mais, finalement, l'intérêt ne fut pas trouvé. C'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle ait jamais eu le privilège d'entendre. C'était pathétique. Il était de son devoir, en tant que meilleure conseillère de Kurt, de lui expliquer les lacunes de sa logique.

« Tout d'abord », se lança-t-elle « vous supposez tous les deux que personne n'y verra aucun inconvénient. » Elle leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que les gens vont faire la queue pour devenir vos putes ? »

« C'est simple. » répondit Santana dédaigneusement. « C'est le lycée, Mercedes, il y a différentes bandes de loups hargneux. Chaque bande a un leader clairement défini elle en a besoin pour fonctionner, sous peine de chaos. Que tu veuilles ou non le croire, ou l'admettre, il y a une déjà hiérarchie bien établie. Et je suis chef de bande. Si vous me suivez, Kurt et toi allez devenir des chefs de droit. »

« Tu es chef par défaut. » lança Mercedes. « Si Quinn n'était pas tombée enceinte, on ne serait pas assis là à en discuter. »

« Si tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, tu es idiote. »

« Surveille ton langage, ma fille, ou je _vais_ botter ton cul tout osseux. »

Santana soupira. « Ne le prends pas mal, Mercedes, mais tu ne me connais vraiment pas, et tu n'as pas non plus la moindre idée du pouvoir que je détiens, parce que nous évoluons dans des milieux différents. Quinn a peut-être été la chef des Cheerios parce qu'elle était la préférée de Sylvester, mais ce n'est pas la seule bande dont je suis membre. »

Mercedes fronça les sourcils. « Continue », lui dit-elle sur un ton qui de glacial devenait curieux.

« Tu n'es pas la seule minorité dans le Glee Club. J'ai une attache signifiante dans la communauté Latino de l'école, aussi petite qu'elle soit. » Elle pencha la tête. « Tout comme toi au sein de la communauté noire, et Mike et Tina parmi les Asiatiques. Ce sont des liens qui ne se délient pas juste parce qu'on ne passe pas tout notre temps ensemble. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les membres les plus importants de ces communautés, mais nous pouvons puiser des forces chez eux si c'est nécessaire. Si quelqu'un me défie, et ne vous méprenez pas, ce sera un blanc, je peux compter sur les Latinos, et toi sur les Afro-Américains. »

« Attention au politiquement correct», siffla Kurt.

Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas une putain d'Afro-Américaine » éructa Mercedes. « C'est vraiment une expression à la con de toute façon ! 'Afro-Américain' n'a jamais aidé personne. Le racisme, c'est du racisme, quels que soient les termes qu'on utilise. Surtout que l'Afrique, c'est un continent, pas un pays, et je ne viens pas de là-bas. Je suis Américaine, et personne ne peut contester mon droit d'être ici. Je suis noire, et j'en suis fière, et c'est tout. Si je vais quelque part, ce sera grâce à _mon_ esprit, _ma_ beauté, et _mon _talent. »

Santana dévisagea sa camarade avec un respect tout nouveau. Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Je comprends, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Je refuse d'être définie par mon origine ethnique c'est seulement une partie de ce que je suis. Et même si c'en est une partie importante, et dont je suis fière, je n'appartiens à personne sauf à moi-même. »

Mercedes la regarda soupçonneusement, mais finit par grogner pour signifier son accord.

Santana continua. « J'ai dû me battre pour tout ce que j'ai, mais je l'ai mérité. Les Latinos me font chier parce que je ne suis pas engagée dans des activités typiquement Latino, quoi qu'elles puissent être. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais l'essentiel est que, si nous oeuvrons ensemble, nous pouvons unir par inadvertance deux groupes qui constitueraient un tampon si d'autres essaient de nous déloger. »

Mercedes ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tu veux utiliser un racisme à l'envers pour prendre le pouvoir sur l'école ?'

« Oui. »

Mercedes cligna des yeux à la manière d'un hibou. « Putain. Enfin, je veux dire, _putain_. » Elle regarda Santana et secoua la tête. « T'en as vraiment une belle paire. Je l'ai toujours pensé, mais pas à ce point. » Elle ferma la bouche, et réfléchit à l'idée de Santana. Étonnement, elle n'avait rien contre. Sa couleur de peau n'avait jamais été une aubaine pour elle dans cette ville de blancs-becs, et elle n'était pas fermement opposée à l'utiliser à son avantage, mais elle devrait considérer la question plus sérieusement avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit. « Autre chose. J'ai compris, » dit-elle à Santana, « tu es populaire. Mais pas Kurt. » Elle leva la main. « Ne le prends pas mal, chéri », lui dit elle. « Tu es parfait, et même plus, mais passer du temps avec Santana ne va pas te faire monter dans la hiérarchie, mais la faire descendre. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et dit tranquillement « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Santana fit un geste méprisant de la main. « Ridicule. Si tu fais attention, Mercedes, il n'y a que le contingent grognant des athlètes pourris qui a un problème avec Kurt. » Elle fit une pause et une moue ironique. « Et cela pose donc la question de pourquoi ? Après tout, qu'est ce qui, en Kurt, lesmenace _tellement _? ».

Kurt rougit férocement. Mercedes sourit elle devait admettre, même silencieusement, que Santana Lopez était bien plus drôle que quiconque ne le réalisait. Et ça lui plaisait.

« Quand les filles verront Kurt avec moi, » continua Santana, « elles rentreront dans le rang. La plupart d'entre elles l'aiment déjà parce qu'il sait s'habiller, et parce qu'il est magnifique. »

Kurt marmonna quelque chose d'inarticulé.

Elle se mit à rire. « C'est vrai, Kurtie, » dit-elle en pinçant sa joue. Elle ricana quand il gifla sa main pour l'éloigner. « Tu es absolument éblouissant, et la moitié des filles que je connais tuerait pour avoir ta peau. Si on ne vivait pas dans un trou perdu, tu serais le roi de ce lycée, et les filles te protégeraient contre les garçons. La seule raison qui fait que ça n'est pas encore arrivé est qu'il te faut une ouverture, quelqu'un qui rende acceptable le fait que tu jouisses du pouvoir que tu possèdes déjà. » Elle se retourna vers Mercedes. « Comprends-moi bien, quand les gens verront Kurt à mon bras, ils parleront, mais ce sera plutôt positif. » Elle leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Mercedes, du nombre de filles qui t'envient parce que tu es la meilleure amie de Kurt et pas elles ? »

Mercedes rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis sérieuse. Quelle adolescente ne voudrait pas avoir un meilleur ami gay ? Un qui peut t'habiller, un qui t'emmènera faire du shopping, et qui te donnera honnêtement son avis, quelqu'un qui tuera le mec qui essaie de te faire du mal ? Quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter quoi qu'il arrive ? » Elle soupira. « De beaucoup de manières, Quinn est ma meilleure amie, mais il y a toujours eu des tensions entre nous, à cause du contrôle du lycée et des mecs. On est toutes les deux sorties avec Puck et Finn. On ne pourra jamais se faire vraiment confiance à cause de ça. Les filles sont des rivales naturelles, mais ce que tu as avec Kurt ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ça. »

Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment parcourut Mercedes.

Santana s'y était déjà préparée. « Non, » dit-elle. « Je n'essaierais jamais de te le prendre, Mercedes. Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Il t'aime, c'est évident pour quiconque vous a déjà vu ensemble. Quand je suis venu ici ce soir pour plaider ma cause, Kurt m'a dit très clairement dès le début qu'il ne ferait rien avant de t'en parler, et qu'il ne serait jamais à mes côtés si tu n'étais pas aux siens. »

« Ne fais pas ça ! » cria Kurt, trop tard.

Mercedes le frappa.

Quinn regarda par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

Brittany cligna des yeux. « C'est la maison de Kurt, » dit-elle, étonnée.

Quinn pria pour de la patience. « Oui, » dit-elle doucement. « C'est là que tu nous as conduites. »

« Oh, oui, je conduis très bien ! »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. Des commentaires acides ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper de sa bouche, mais elle se força à les ravaler. « Pourquoi on est chez Kurt, Brittany ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on allait chez Santana. »

« Non, » dit Brittany. Ce mot si ridiculement court parut lui prendre une éternité à prononcer, et elle le termina par une pointe de questionnement. « J'ai dit qu'on allait voir Santana. Santana est là. » ajouta-t-elle en montrant la maison.

« Santana est chez _Kurt _? » demanda Quinn. Ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. En fait, c'était dangereusement effrayant.

Brittany acquiesça, perplexe. « Ils sont amis maintenant. »

Une poussée étrangère et malvenue de jalousie glaça les veines de Quinn, et elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Kurt et elle n'étaient plus amis depuis des années, donc pourquoi se souciait-elle des gens avec qui il choisissait de passer son temps ? Mais elle s'en souciait, beaucoup, et cela la dérangeait que Santana puisse prendre sa place. Bien sûr, elle avait compris qu'elle avait été remplacée à un certain niveau par Mercedes depuis longtemps, mais elle ne s'était pas sentie menacée. Elle secoua la tête avec colère. Non. Santana avait déjà pris Puck, et même si Quinn ne se sentait pas rassurée pour autant, elle se maudirait si elle permettait à cette salope de lui voler quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ouvrit la portière, et piétina sur place, sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Hormones de merde, qui lui faisaient ressentir des trucs.

Alors que ses talons claquaient sur le ciment, en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se souvint brusquement de son enfance, et Kurt Hummel était au centre de tous ses souvenirs heureux. Toutes les fêtes d'anniversaire, toutes les vacances, toutes les occasions spéciales, Kurt était à ses côtés, son plus grand partisan, son meilleur ami. Elle repensa au lycée, et vague après vague, la culpabilité l'assaillit. Les poubelles, les notes obscènes, le harcèlement, la violence, les slushies : elle en avait entendu parler, et en avait été témoin plus que ce qu'elle pensait, et elle n'avait jamais mis un terme à tout ça, parce qu'elle avait été trop peureuse pour le faire. Elle avait sacrifié le meilleur ami qu'elle ait jamais eu sur l'autel de la popularité, et pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait discerner aucune bonne raison. Une erreur irresponsable et irréparable, qui avait fait d'elle un paria, comme Kurt l'avait toujours été, et il y avait beaucoup trop de gens qui attendaient dans les coulisses pour profiter de sa bêtise. Elle était sûre que c'était encore des manigances de Santana, et elle allait y mettre un terme.

Sauf qu'elle savait, que fondamentalement, Kurt ne lui ferait jamais de mal comme ça. Oh, elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il le faisait elle savait fort bien qu'elle méritait une compensation de la manière dont elle l'avait traitée. Elle refoula furieusement ses larmes quand elle se souvint du jour, en sixième, où elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Il avait été tellement compréhensif, il l'avait accepté, et n'avait pas essayé de la dissuader, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait détruit à ce moment-là. Elle il avait respecté son souhait. Il l'avait laissée tranquille, n'avait jamais cherché à entrer en contact, ne l'avait même plus regardée, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait réalisé le choix insensé qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait chassé son meilleur allié, avait cherché d'autres amis, et bien que certains d'eux aient été réels, aucune de ses amitiés ne s'était approchée de ce qu'elle jadis partagé avec Kurt. Avant le Babygate, elle avait été constamment entourée par des gens quémandant son approbation : elle n'était jamais seule, mais se sentait toujours esseulée. Et, au fil des années, elle avait eu envie de demander pardon à Kurt, mais n'avait jamais osé. Pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la pardonnerait pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'il le _ferait_. Elle était pleine de honte.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et redressa ses épaules. Elle ne permettrait pas à Santana Lopez de se servir de Kurt et de le jeter après. Elle arrêterait cette absurdité avant que ça commence elle lui devait bien ça. Elle ne possédait peut-être plus le pouvoir qu'elle avait eu, mais elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour affronter Santana. Elle sourit avec appétit. Elle avait hâte d'y être.

Toute sa confiance fuit cependant quand elle frappa à la porte des Hummel et que Santana répondit en la saluant avec un air entendu.

Pour citer Mercedes : _Putain, pas ça !_

« Je ne sais pas quelle idiotie tu as comploté, » grogna Quinn, « mais c'est fini. »

Santana haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Quinn aurait voulu claquer cette salope pour son sourire béat.

« Salut, Santana ! » lança Brittany.

Le visage de Santana se radoucit. « Salut, chérie. » Elle s'écarta. « Entre. »

Brittany bondit sur le seuil et entra dans la maison. Quinn fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle naviguait à l'intérieur, comme si elle était déjà venu. Plusieurs fois.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? Est-ce que Kurt et Brittany étaient amis ? Depuis quand ? Elle secoua sa tête pour y voir plus clair. Le Glee Club, bien sûr. Brittany était une des danseuses de Kurt. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais pris en considération le fait qu'ils puissent effectivement _s'apprécier_. Mais si c'était le cas, peut-être que la présence de Santana n'était pas inhabituelle. Elle plissa les yeux, entra dans la maison, et se tourna vers l'autre. « Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue. »

Une brève et subite expression d'émotion traversa le visage de Santana. « Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour que tu me menaces de cette manière, non ? Ne lui as-tu pas déjà fait assez de mal pour nous deux ? »

Quinn chancela et se retourna brusquement quand elle entendit un soupir derrière elle. Que faisait Mercedes ici ? Elle fut encore plus étonnée quand Mercedes et Santana entamèrent une conversation silencieuse avec leurs yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans cette maison ? Est-ce qu'elle était entrée dans _La Maison Du Diable _?

« C'est ma petite Quinnie-chérie ? » demanda une voix bourrue.

Quinn retint sa respiration, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle était enroulée dans les bras pleins d'amour de Burt Hummel. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler tandis qu'elle était en train de boire l'odeur de l'homme qui, pendant dix ans, avait plus été un père pour elle que le sien ne l'avait jamais été. « Oncle Burt ? »

« Ma petite fille, » murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras alors qu'elle frissonnait. « Ça va, ça va » dit-il pour l'apaiser en essuyant doucement ses larmes alors qu'elle se dégageait de son étreinte, « je veux pas de ça. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il paraît que je vais avoir une nouvelle petite nièce, c'est vrai? »

Elle hocha la tête. Ses mains vinrent se poser automatiquement sur son ventre gonflé.

Il hocha la tête de concert. « Demain, on ira chercher tes affaires dans cette maison de fous. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, confuse.

« À partir de maintenant, tu vas rester ici. » Son ton ne supportait aucun contre argument.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas te demander de… »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies pas eu à demander. » Il sourit gentiment et se pencha vers son oreille. « Mon garçon s'est vraiment battu pour toi ce soir. Parce que c'est un bon garçon, et il t'aime toujours. »

Elle gémit et se cramponna à lui.

« Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, » continua-t-il. Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Ne recommence pas. » la prévint-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête. « Où est-il ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Dans la cuisine. » Il lui tapota le dos. « Tu sais où c'est. »

Elle déglutit difficilement et se retourna lentement. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle le vit assis à la table. Dès qu'il la vit, il se leva rapidement et la dévisagea. Il ajusta nerveusement son col. Elle était tellement submergée par l'émotion qu'elle se jeta sur lui, et il la prit dans ses bras, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » dit-elle en sanglotant. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. J'ai été une horrible pute, et je suis juste tellement désolée. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je sais. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Santana, qui étaient neutres. Mercedes le regardait intensément, et il sut qu'il devrait s'expliquer pendant des lustres. Brittany était complètement perdue, mais applaudit néanmoins, laissant échapper quelques larmes de joie.

Quinn se rappela toutes les fois où il avait passé des heures, dans cette cuisine, à lui tresser les cheveux avec une patience infinie elle n'avait jamais été capable de reproduire son style impeccable. Et, encore une fois, il allait lui procurer l'assistance dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait été si idiote, si naïve, pour de nombreuses raisons, mais jamais autant que quand elle avait rejeté en toute conscience le meilleur homme qu'elle ait jamais connu, homo ou hétéro. « Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. » murmura-t-il.

Il l'entoura de ses bras. « Tu n'avais qu'à demander. »


End file.
